a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an information transmission system and method, and more particularly to an information transmission system and method for transmitting network setting information in the Internet of Things (IOT).
b. Description of the Related Art
There exist today many types of electronic devices with networking capabilities such as a smoke alarm, a self-adjusting thermostat, an IP camera, etc. A user may remotely control these devices using applications or web pages. However, these devices are not always equipped with a user interface, and, without the user interface, they are specifically designed to transmit network setting information such as service set identifiers (SSID) and passwords input by a user to realize network setting. For example, in conventional designs, information is transmitted through wire transmission and wireless transmission. The wire transmission may be realized using, for example, a USB or an Ethernet interface, and the wireless transmission may be realized using quick response (QR) codes, ultrasonic tone signals, or wireless local area network (WLAN; IEEE 802.11) to transmit network setting information. However, a growing trend for notebooks is to omit an Ethernet interface, and a mobile device such as a smart phone does not necessarily have a USB port. Therefore, the wire data transmission using a USB port or an Ethernet interface is not suitable for various kinds of mobile devices. Moreover, the network setting based on quick response (QR) codes requires accurate focusing processes and is only suitable for an internet device serving image capturing functions, and the network setting based on ultrasonic tone signals is significantly affected by noisy environment. Further, a conventional internet device may be simulated as a wireless access point in a wireless local area network using network software to achieve network setting. In that case, however, the internet device needs to switch between a host mode and a client mode to increase the setting time and the probability of setting failure.